


Pack Mom Stiles Part 2

by Mutakan



Series: Stiles and his magical Cunt [9]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alpha in training Scott McCall, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Anal creampie, Barebacking, Beta Peter, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Derek/Peter are Stiles mates, Established Relationship, Father/Son Incest, Fluff and Humor, Gamer Stiles, M/M, Mates, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Pack Mother Stiles Stilinski, Premonitions, Rimming, Sassy Peter Hale, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Spitroasting, Stiles Has Nightmares, Switch Peter Hale, Top Derek Hale, Uncle/Nephew Incest, Werewolf Stiles Stilinski, mild psychic Stiles, skyrim reference, stiles has visions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2018-06-08 13:51:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6857608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mutakan/pseuds/Mutakan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Its been a year! Oh boy. Stiles explores new parts about himself. He finds out his lovely mates are kinky, if not kinker then himself. He loves his kids. And he gets a stay-at-home 'mom' job.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A new chapter

**Author's Note:**

> "Oh holy surprise, Batman! She's not dead!"
> 
> Yeah, yeah, boy wonder. Shut your pie hole!
> 
> So, I started this back in late January. Then... stopped after a few paragraphs. The rewrote those paragraphs a month later. I then, 5-14-16, woke up from a nightmare about Peter. I was so distraught that I got inspired to work and fucking finish this chapter! 
> 
> Side note; For the triplets, their nicknames should be easy to pronounce but I know one might be read wrong. Its "Low-gee", not in reference to clearing your sinuses and hocking one out. No! I actually had a dog named Logie (Low-gee, see?) Her full name was Legalos Logie Logan. But, Logie for short. Elle and Clay are easy nicknames to pronounce.
> 
> Anyway!! Enjoy!

Alright guys. Its been a while since I have written anything. And I figured, I'd make this smutty fic. It is part two of Pack Mom Stiles. The first part was, in a sense, an experement. I wanted to write a cute pregnancy story. So, I did. But, I wanted more sex. So, I wanted to continue that universe. With this. And while some of you have asked for me to continue this, I know that most of you just want some juicy porn. With a hint of cute, fluff and humor.

 

~~~~~~

Stiles stared in the mirror.

He was nude.

Which in itself wasn't that odd.

But. . .

He had a penis.

He finally had his penis!

"I still. . ." he mumbles to himself, even though Peter and Derek are sitting on the bed behind him. "I really can't believe that I have one. Finally, after nearly nineteen years." He sniffles as he turns to face his mates and father.

John has a look of a grimice and pride warring on his face as he sits in Stiles' plush recliner near the mirror.

Derek smiles fondly. "Its a good look on you."

"Agreed." murmurs Peter.

Stiles beams at them. His eyes flickering a different color. He had taken the bite from Derek when the pups were thirteen months old. He wanted to wait. Mull over the idea. Scott hadn't been that thrilled. But, he eventually calmed down to the idea when the Sheriff had barked at him, saying it was Stiles' choice. Not Scott's.

"Though, I am a bit worried about my eye color now." The teen mumbles, turning again to face the mirror. "Why are they purple?" He leans in as he focuses on keeping them a glow. "And not," he pauses, then sighs out; "Blue?"

"Why would they be blue, pet?" asked Peter, shifting to lounge back against the headboard of the bed. Arms folded across his middle.

Stiles shrugs. "I don't know. I did punch a guy for looking at Elle wrong at the park a few weeks ago. Fucking creeper."

"You'd have to kil…" started Derek.

As John sighed, "Son..."

"I know! And I wanted to! That jerk would so have it coming." growled the teen. "Nobody hurts my pups!"

Derek only chuckles, shaking his head. "Heh. Excatly. Peter and I were talking about your werewolf eye color earlier. Peter?"

"Alright. So, pet, you know how most omegas are usually betas that have been kicked out of a pack? Or such?" started Peter, shufting a bit as he continued leaning against the headboard. Hands folded over the other.

"Yeah." mumbled the teen. Flickering his eyes to his father, then back to the mirror. Blushing faintly, he had been so adimit about his father being there for his change. That, he had quickly stripped once he felt the change between his legs. He tried to stifle the budding arousal he felt, knowing his father was seeing him nude. He looked up at Peter as the man continued.

"Well, not all omegas are created that way. Most became such when abandoned by a pack. While a very rare few are born. And in your case, bitten."

"Wait.. what!? After all this," he jesters at his new groin, "I'm still the weakest pack member? Like on the bottom of the food chain!? That fucking sucks! Come on!"

"No. Stiles," Derek soothes. "Omegas, born or bitten, are the most treasured members of the pack. They can have the most pups in their lifespan. Are great at protecting and raising young."

"Not to mention the amazing scent of their heats."

"Not helping, Peter." growled Derek. "What I'm trying to say, is that even though you are an omega, you'll be stronger at protecting everyone." leaning forward, he snagged Stiles by the hips, dragging him closer. "All because your instincts will be that much stronger to protect what your wolf will deem his."

"Even you?" whispered Stiles. Heart thudding in his chest. He lifted his hand to run his fingers through his alpha's hair.

"Even me."

"Mmph. Alright, fine." mock mumbled the boy.

"Now that that is settled, feel like giving your new appendage a test spin?" smirked Peter, his left hand gripping his half hard cock through his jeans.

Derek sighs at his uncle, while Stiles gives him a deadpan expression. "Seriously?" They say in unison.

John sighs, moving to get up from the recliner. "That's my cue to go." he says softly.

"What?" Stiles twists to face him quickly. "No! Don't go." he whimpers, giving him his best kicked puppy expersion. "I... um. I really wanted to propose something to you, actually." he wringes his hands together.

The Sheriff stands next to the recliner, hands lifting to fit into the pockets of his casual slacks. "I'm listening, kid." he murmurs, eyes flicking to Derek and Peter sitting on the bed. Eyes briefly taking in Peter groping himself still, the smirk on the beta a bit unnerving.

"Um... I know we all know that incest isn't something we're shy about. I did go into detail with them about my first time being with you, and I know you only did it to help me out. And I don't feel like you ever took advantage. I know you'd never do something like that. And while some would think it was still wrong, because I was only fourteen and I wasn't really in my right mind. But, it was fun. And I was totally into it. I mean, like really into it. I really enjoy watching Derek and Peter play. Like a lot..."

"Stiles!" John calls, holding up his hands. "What are you trying to say?"

"I..." stammers the teen. A blush crawls up from his bare chest to flush his throat and face. "I..."

"He wants you to be his first, anally. As our dear boy has told us, he has never had anal sex." drawled Peter. He glances up at Derek, "What?"

Derek shakes his head, "We talked about this. Stiles has to ask for this. You can't just..." he sighs loudly, lifting up his left hand to cover his face. "Why do you always do this?" he mumbles into his palm.

Stiles giggles at them, still blushing. "It's alright, Derek." he shifts his gaze back to his father. The man had a faint blush on his pinched face. "He's right you know. All the sex I had to make my babies, not once was any of it anal related. I... I really did love how gentle you were with me for my first time when I still had my... you know. And I'd really love it if you could do this for me too. You don't have to though. You can say no. I won't be upset." he shifts his stance, facing his father. "This is new for me too, I mean. I can feel myself growing hard at the idea. And..." he flushs brighter as he looks down his own body, yup he had a chub.

John rubs at the back of his neck, eyeing his son and his son's mates. "Are you serious?" he asks, looking his son in the eye. "I only did what I knew had to be done. I don't regret helping you back then."

Sexual interest flares through the wolves. Derek able to keep his composer, even as Peter and Stiles flare their eye color at the Sheriff. "Its all up to you, John. As you didn't force Stiles his first time, we won't force you in this." Derek murmurs, "But, I won't lie to you, the idea of watching you and Stiles together is a very hot mental image."

John clears his throat, mostly to hide his emberressment at that. "I had no idea an old man like me could be attractive to young men, such as yourselves." he nearly whispers, hand back at the base of his own neck.

"What? Are you kidding? Dad, you're hot. And you have to know it. I can see it, and I'm your son." he beams at his now blushing father.  His hand shifts down his torso to grip himself. "I have to admit, this feels a bit weird. Not that I don't know what a cock feels like in my hand, but... mmph!" he whimpers, watching his own hand pump his cock to full hardness. "The sensation is so weird. But, it feels... hah... kinda simalor to when I had a clit. I... it feels so good." he looks up with hooded eyes to his father. "Please, Daddy?" he whimpers out, panting a bit now as he works himself up.

"Stiles..." John sighs, watching his son maturbate with himself. With the parts he had always wanted. "I..." he clears his throat again. "I'd love to help you with this. But, are you really sure you want me to be the first to have you... that way? And not Derek? He's your alpha now. Shouldn't he have the honors?"

Derek smirks as he leans back so that his upper body rests on his elbows. "Are you kidding? To see his own father take his anal cherry is too hot to pass up." he says, chest rumbling in pleasure. His tight black jeans tented in the groin. Showing that he was more then serious.

"I would also love to see that." Peter murmurs, leaning forward. He rests his hand on Derek's thigh as he watches John's face. Only to look away when he presses his lips against Derek's. He tilts his head to take it deeper, pulling away when he scents that John's interest spikes. "And I know you'd like to see Derek use me. I'm always eager to please." he drawls.

Stiles snorts at him, "Only when you know you'll be getting something out of it." he retorts. He lets his cock go, giggling as it bounces against his belly to stand at attention. "I've had lazy morning wood to play with before, but not from my own body." he murmurs to himself. Glancing up as he feels eyes on him. "What? Its mine, I can play with it if I want!"

John shakes his head. "Alright, so how would we do this?" he asks, looking from his son to his sons in laws? He was still not sure how to phrase them, even if that idea did make him happy. His hands in his pockets again, trying to not let his shoulders slump in. He wanted to do this, but he was out of his depths in this situation.

"Well, we could all start by taking an example from our dear Stiles." suggested Peter, sitting up to pull off his v-neck shirt. "Should even out the field a little bit, hm?" he says, moving to stand up to remove his jeans. Taking in John's renewed blush when the other man realises he wasn't wearing any underwear.

"I like that idea. Cus, when I had my first heat, dad didn't get naked like I was. He kept his uniform on." Stiles moaned, "I still can't look at him in full uniform and not feel aroused." he looks up at his father with lidded eyes.

"I.. I didn't know that." blushes John, as he pulls his button up out of his slacks. Eyes flickering to Derek as he proceded to get naked as well. As John stood naked near his son, he fought the urge to cover himself. He hadn't felt so self concious since his first fumbled sexual encounter as a teen.

"Have you ever been with the same gender before, John?" asked Derek. Hand working his cock, already hard but wanting to stay that way. "Or I should ask if you've ever had anal sex with someone before?"

"Um.. yes to both." blushed the Sheriff. His arousal evident to those with eyes. "I know how to prepare my partner properly, if that is what you are worried about." he watches as Peter and Derek nod at him, and strip the comfertor off of the bed.

"When were you with a guy?" asked Stiles, crawling up onto the bed. He went to lay on his back, when Derek paused him. "What?"

"It will be easier to prep you on your knees. Just relax and let us take care of you." murmured his alpha. Looking up at John, "I'm a bit curious about that too, if you don't mind sharing?" he asked, placing a quick kiss to Stiles' side before looking in the bed side drawer for the synergy lube Stiles liked.

"College."

"Isn't it always?" quiped Peter.

"Not for everyone, it isn't." grumbled Stiles. He shifted his knees until he was fully exposed to his mates and father. Chest pressed flat against the cool cotton sheets.

"You're the lucky expection, pet." murmured Peter to his left. He felt the bed dip to his right as Derek joined them. "Do you want the honors, nephew?" he asked, looking at Derek as he held up the bottle of lube.

"Its up to John." he says in return, holding up the bottle of lubricant. He hands it over as John holds out a hand.

"I've got this. He wants his first experince to be by me, so let's let him have it this way." he says a bit breathless. "I don't want him in this position though, when I pentatrate him." he says, looking Derek in the eye.

"Understood, I know a position that will suit his first time." smirks the alpha. Petting along Stiles' side. "Just remeber to breathe. Steady breaths, if it starts to hurt at any time tell us."

"With you petting me the whole time, you'll be able to tell." huffs out the boy. Looking over his shoulder at him.

"That's not the point, pet. Anytime you want to stop, or at least slow us down, you have to say so. If you can't do that, then we won't do this." murmurs Peter. His hand trailing up Stiles' left thigh, then back down to his knee.

Stiles nods, well he rubs his face against the pillow under his head. He sighs long and slow. "Alright. I'll say something." with a wiggle of his hips, he adds; "Come on, daddy, get me ready for you." His blush spreads, he whimpers as he buries his face into the pillow. "I can't believe I just said that. Aloud."

John gives him a weak smile. "Not so sure you are ready for what I'm about to do to you, kiddo." He settles on the bed, behind his son. He places the bottle of lube on the sheets near his own knees as he leans forward. Using both hands to further spread his son's ass cheeks, he leans in to give that virgin pucker a quick kiss. A smirk forming on his face as Stiles yelps at the unexpected sensation. "Gonna be a good boy for your daddy, kiddo?" he asks, moving his hand just enough to rub his thumb against that tight hole.

"Ngh! Please, daddy! I'll be good." whines Stiles, arching back against his father's touch. Brand new cock leaking precum. His fingers gripping the sheets, whimpering as his dad thrusts a wet warm tongue into his body. "Gah!"

"Fuck." curses Derek, eyes hooded. Red flare bright as he takes in the sight of his younger mate's arousal. By his own father's hands. He feels his cock jump at the lewd sounds Stiles was currently making. He glances up to catch Peter stroking himself slowly as he watches Derek's reactions.

John takes his time getting his son ready. He wanted Stiles nice and loose for him, and he knew that it would take all of his willpower to not take his son roughly. He didn't think he'd last long enough for his son to enjoy it.

Peter placed his precum coated hand against Stiles' thigh. Even though he trusted John, he still felt his wolf growl as another man, and not Derek touching their mate. Putting his own scent of arousal on his little mate helped ease his wolf. He glanced up as Derek mirrored his action. Taking his alpha's glowing eyes. Peter couldn't help the amused huff he gave his nephew.

Stiles whimpered as John held four fingers, slick with lube, deep in his little hole. "Aww… fuck! Daddy, please! Mmph. Need.. need your cock!" He tugged at the sheets, claws he didn't know that he had popped, tearing at the soft blue fabric. "Take me. Daddy, please!"

The wolves whimper at that. The pleading tone of their young mate. The scent of his arousal, for his father. They glance at John as the man pauses in his minastrations. They lift their heads to take in the sheriff's scent. Rumbling sounds of approval vibrate out of them both to the smell of his arousal spike.

John takes a shaky, calming breath. "Alright, kiddo, on your side a moment." He pulls his fingers free as he speaks, watching his son with a chuckle as the nineteen year old quickly obliges. Once his son was clear, John laid himself down on the bed, on his back. "You get all the control of your first anal experience, son."

Stiles gapes at his father, sitting up on his knees. "I… you… you want me to ride you?" He squeaks, blushing from groin to ears. He whips his head towards Derek. "Um…"

Derek leans forward to place a kiss to that confused mouth. "Ride him, baby." He reaches down to stroke Stiles' drooling cock. Whispering in his ear, even though he knows that Peter will hear him anyway. "Work your daddy's cock in your little hole for me. Make him cum for you."

"Gahh.. fuck, Derek." He whimpers in response. He huffs out a breath, nods and crawls over his daddy to mount his groin. A cry leaves him as his father's cock grazes past his balls to rub against his lube slicked cheeks. "One of you aim him for me?" Stiles begs, resting his hands on his father's chest.

Peter reaches for John's cock first. Derek leans in closer to help lift Stiles' hips up. The Hales work together to align the Stilinskis together. The older men sigh as the younger man hisses as the head of John's cock breaches his son's snug hole.

John reaches for his son's cock. His lubed up fingers slicking the way, as he strokes Stiles slowly. His clean hand grazed up his son's right side. He takes in the sight of his son's almost broad shoulders, lean waist. Strong, lean legs. His nineteen year old frame that of a runner's body. Its the whiskey colored eyes, the gaze at him half lidded that catches his breath. "Ngh, doing alright, kiddo?" He asks as soon as Stiles sits fully on his cock. The same cock that aided in making his beautiful son.

"Hah… y-yeah." moans Stiles, hands still on his father's wide chest. He'd caught peaks at his daddy's body when growing up. He knew the older man had a furry chest and belly. His father had a bulky, slightly muscular build. "You feel so good, daddy." He whimpers, he tentatively rolls his hips. Crying out as he brushes, what he figured was his new prostate. "Oh my god!" He groaned, and did the motion again. Jerking above his father.

Derek couldn't get his eyes to stop flaring red. The sight of his young mate was amping up his wolf. He kept his hands on Stiles, not certain if he'd cum early if he stroked himself.

Peter was in the same state as his nephew. He glanced up at Derek, "What do you need, nephew? Do you want to claim me as our mate gets his pleasure from his own father?"

Derek can only growl at his uncle. While it was a very tempting idea, he didn't want to miss a second of the father and son act before him. "Not yet." He managed through his dropped fangs.

Stiles whined at the sound of Derek's gravelly voice. He took a quick glance at his alpha, his own face flushed, plump lips parted as he panted loudly. He whined again as he started to lift himself only to drop back down on his daddy's cock. "Daddy feels so good." He slurs. Pink tongue darting out to lick at his bottom lip.

"Just like that, son." John groaned, shifting both hands to hold onto Stiles' hips. Helping the boy to lift himself, shifting his own legs until he had his feet planted on the bed. Each time Stiles dropped down he would thrust upwards. Making his son cry out. "So good." He praised, "That's my good boy. Are you gonna cum on your daddy's cock, son?"

"Ohhh m-my g-goood!" Stiles shouted, he came untouched. His cock jerking as he paints his daddy's chest an stomach. His young hole squeezing his daddy's cock tightly. Her body jerking as he comes, making his back spasm.

"Fuck!" John growls, pulling down on his boy's hips. Keeping himself deep as he finishes in his son. His back jerks him into an half sitting position. As he comes down from his orgasm he lays back down. Hands slowly stroking up and down Stiles' sides.

Peter leans forward, eager to clean Stiles cum from John's skin. As Derek eases Stiles off of his father's cock. He takes in the sight of his cum leaking ass, John's cum and lube wet cock. He whimpers as he leans down to take John wholly into his mouth. To clean him, but its not enough. Once John's cock was clean he moves to Stiles. Even as the teen protests weakly, kept still on his knees, Peter laps at his new cock, licking the rest of his cum up. As Derek thrusts his tongue into that used hole. Wanting every drop of John he can reach. The scruffof his day old beard rasping Stiles' soft flesh.

John's heavy lidded eyes watch with full interest as his son was cleaned. Groomex with tongue and mouth. He felt more warmth to the Hales. How they cared for his only son. His eyes grew wide as he Derek finished his task, cock in hand as he striped himself. Grunting loudly as he painted John's front and side in his cum.

Stiles whine at the sight, too tired to do more then lay were Derek and Peter laid him against John's right side. Peter leaned back and mimicked Derek, coating Stiles' side and front. "I'm dead. It was too good, I'm dead." Stiles rasped out.

"I feel the same, kiddo." John murmured, brushing a chaste kiss against his son's temple.

 

~~~

 

Stiles entered the Hale house. His dad behind him as they came back to get more supplies for their camping trip.

"Halt!" A voice bellowed. "This is a crime scene."

Startled, the Stilinskis looked up to the angry visage of a federal agent. "I'm Sheriff Stilinski. This is my son's home. Can…"

"Silence!" another agent growled out. "Sheriff, its our understanding that a one, Peter Hale is wanted for the murder of a thirteen year old boy."

"Wha-what?" stammered Stiles, his knees gave out from under him. He thudded to the polished hardwood floors. "He… he would never.."

"Stiles." a voice called. It wavered, as if the owner couldn't keep his emotions in check.

Stiles glanced up, tears clouding his vision as he took in Peter's appearance. "Ngh!" He half crawled and ran at his mate. Clinging tightly to his front. Peter was unable to embrace him back as he was currently in cuffs.

"I.. I'm so sorry." whined the wolf. He nuzzled Stiles' short locks. Taking in his scent. Probably for the last time.

"How did this happen?" cried the younger man. Eyes wet as he looked up at Peter. Chest heaving, body shaking.

"I.. I don't remember. I don't even know who it wa.. gah!"

"That's enough!" growled the federal agent, as they jerked Peter away from Stiles, escorting the wolf outside.

"No!" Stiles shouted, making a move to grab at Peter. He grunted as his father stopped him. "Don't take him! Peter!" He couldn't hear his dad over the rushing of his own blood through his ears. Everything felt slower than normal. He felt muddled, as if struggling through quick sand. "PETER!"

"Stiles!" A familiar voice shouted.

"Huh?" jerked the boy. Looking up from the kitchen table. His cheek felt moist. His arm coated in his saliva. "Wha?" He looked around, he was in the kitchen. His laptop rested in sleep mode off to his left. He looked up to the worried look on Lydia's face.

"You okay? You were calling for Peter." She sat down at the table, her hand resting on a non-drooly part of his arm.

He blinked at her, sitting up until his back rested against his chair. "I…" he started, clearing his throat. "I must have been dreaming."

"More like a nightmare, honey." She rubbed at his skin. She knew that his new status as a werewolf, that they felt better through the touch of other pack members. And while Lydia was mostly human, she was still pack.

"Yeah. Um.. dad and me came back here to get something and some feds were arresting Peter for murder."

"Again?" Lydia asked, her head tilted to the side.

"Heh. Yeah," Stiles snorted, taking his free hand to rub at his face. "Um. He apparently killed a teen. Like a thirteen year old. But, he said he didn't remember and I was so mad that they were taking him away." He felt like he had aged twenty years from that dream. "I felt like they were shredding my soul."

"Oh, honey." Lydia shifted her seat closer. She wrapped her arms around him. He leaned into her touch, his hand clasped onto her right forearm. "He's okay. He's just out in southern Oregon on a hunt with Issac and Jackson. He promised to bring back enough venison to feed this pack for a year."

"Pfft. Knowing this pack it will last a month." snickered the boy. Already feeling better. "I honestly have no idea where a dream like that would even come from. He's on great terms with everyone now."

"He is doing great. He's even got most of the sheriff's office under his charm. The only ones he doesn't fool is your dad and Jordan. Its like.."

"Daaaaa!" screamed a small voice. Soon followed by the pounding of small feet.

Stiles and Lydia glanced up as Elena came running into the kitchen. "Clay is being mean to Logan again!" yelled the girl. Her face red, shoulder length honey locks tangled from her run. "He keeps taking her toys."

Stiles sighs, he loved his one year old pups. He still couldn't believe how fast Clayton and Elena were growing. Already his little wolf pups looked and acted like three year olds. His sweet little Logan looked like any normal one year old, she was much more shy and quiet then her older siblings. Peter had explained that it was the wolves in them that was speeding up their growth . A deep, subconscious way of protecting them early from any, outside of pack, threat. "Oh all right. But, Elle, you shouldn't scream through the whole house." He stood up, patting her on the head as he went into the living room.

"Ngh." whined Logan, holding the top of her head. She sat in a diaper, as Clatyon held one of the vintage 'my little pony' toys Stiles begged Derek to buy for the pups.

"Haha, baby! You can't even get this stupid pony!"

"Clayton Alesky McCall-Stilinski."

"Uh." jerked the boy, he looked over his shoulder at his Da. "I.." he dropped the toy as if it suddenly burned his hand. "I didn't. She.. she made me!" He pointed an accusatory finger at the sobbing toddler.

"I saw everything." Stiles placed his hands on his hips. Using his 'mad mom stance' as Jackson called it. "She isn't as big as you, Clay. And you know it. Why do you always tease her?" He sighed at his son, shaking his head as he leans down to pick up his little runt. "Its okay, honey pie." He coos as she grips at his flannel shirt, rubbing her face against his chest.

Lydia soothes a hand down the girl's heaving, bare back, "You should feel ashamed of yourself, Clayton. She's not like you, she's human. You need to protect your baby sister."

"Yeah!" gloats Elena, subconsciously coping her Da's earlier 'mad mom stance,' her small hands on her hips. Her yellow sun dress wrinkling under her hands.

"Your just as guilty of not protecting her, Elle." Stiles said, voice sounding disappointed. "You're a wolf too, like Clay. You should have taken it from him, given it back to her, and then dragged him to me."

"That last part might have started an actual fight." mused Lydia.

"Probably, but as Derek insists they need practice. And they can't hurt each other, just Logan." He looks down at his wolf pups, their faces growing puffy as Elle cries openly, sniffling as she silently lets her tears fall. Clay snuffles, wipes at his face, but doesn't let himself cry. "Logan is like grandpa. But, he's lucky. He's all grown up and a cop. He can protect himself. Logie can't. She can't throw a punch, she can sometimes barely walk."

"I'm s-s-sorriiee D-Daa!" Elena suddenly wails. Her small little fists pressed against her soft green eyes. Clay's bottom lip wobbles as he nods.

Stiles kneels down to his pups, holding Logan against his chest with one arm. "Da forgives you both. But, its Logie that needs your apology." He pets Clay's buzzed head, his honey colored hair looking darker with such a short cut. He cups his son's cheek, tilting his head up. "She needs her big brother's protection. She'd be lost without you. Both of you." He reached for a sobbing Elena then. Petting her hair. He shifted on his knee until he was sitting cross-legged on the living room floor. With Logan in his lap he pulled his pups closer, allowing a puppy pile to commence in his lap.

"I'm s-sorry, L-Logieee!" Clay finally wails, hugging his smallest sister tight. At the toddler's yelp, he cries out. "Oh no! I'm sorry. I'm s-sorry!" He looks up at his Da in a panic.

"Gently. Hug her like you hug Auntie Lyds, okay? Ladies need to be hugged gently." He pets his son's head.

"Oh-ohkay.." he sniffles, he leans in to hug his baby sister gently. Snuffling his nose in the toddler's still short, matching honey colored, hair.

"Yeah, cus if you are too rough with a lady, she'll kick your ass."

"Stiles… I would never!" Lydia scoffed, moving her hands against her backside, pulling her skirt closer to herself as she moves to sit on the floor next to him.

"I promise!" Clay said suddenly, gently holding Logan's face in both of his hands. "No one will eva hurt you." He looked over his shoulder for a minute. Giving Elena a chance to snuggle close to Logan's back. "He'e." Says the boy, handing Logan her vintage Applejack toy.

"That's my big boy!" smiles Stiles. They sat there as the pups nuzzled and petted their baby sister. Wasn't long before the triplets were napping.

"So," Lydia says, "You ever going to finish setting up that video game streaming thing you've been going on about for weeks?"

"Ugh, don't remind me." Stiles groans, he knew he was going to be a stay at home 'mom,' even though he preferred stay at home 'da.' But, during nap or other activities, that didn't require his attention he would become bored. He'd need an outlet, and while he was fully on-board with it being sexual, his mates wouldn't always be available. What, with Derek returning to work the day before. Peter having decided to take another few months off, but being a slightly more obsessed father to the pups and his baby girl, he'd be busy with them most of his day.

So Stiles had limited options. He could either be bored, or join a fandom he discovered while nine months pregnant and bed ridden. He became addicted ridiculously fast to 'Lets plays,' on Youtube and Twitch. A few weeks ago he decided he'd do that while his kids were otherwise busy. "Its just.. ugh, I'd need a stronger computer. And I'd have to buy special software and I was told, for more followers I should have a webcam and with that I'd have to get a green screen. For the a more professional look, and so people don't see my personal stuff in the background." He sighs, his shoulders slumping. "I don't know if it something I can do."

"Stiles."

"Yeah?"

"Shut your pie hole."

"L-Lyds?"

"Just tell Derek everything you need. He'll get it for you. Heck, you could ask for the Pope's head on a silver platter and he'd find a way to get it. And not get caught." She looked at him as she tilted her body towards his.

"Eh? But, why the Pope?"

"Would you rather it be Stan Lee's?"

"What? No! No severed heads!"

She giggled at him. "Hmm. Heh. But, as I said. Ask him and Peter. You're the Sun their world revolves around."

"Awwwww!" He makes puppy eyes at her. She snorts, shoving him away as she sits up.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few months have passed since the first chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry! Please don't hate me! I just haven't been able to write the final part of this chapter because my sex muse decided to go on EXTENDED VACATION without notice. She came back though. Hornier then ever. So, finally! I was able to finish this chapter which I started back in JUNE of 2016. Sheesh.
> 
> Also, I'm not sorry about all the SKYRIM mentions in this chapter. I'm addicted to that game. And no-one can stop me. My fic... my weird kinks. Also, Skyrim Orcs are hot. Lemme alone.

It was finally accepted, and Peter couldn't be happier. His work approved his proposal to work from home. Long as he kept up his work, and didn't make them fall behind. His last day at the office was at an end, his shoes discarded at the front door. "Anyone home?" he called out, pulling at his work tie. His suit jacket tossed into the front room. He glared at the empty room. He could hear that people were in the house. A quick glance in the kitchen proved fruitless.

A loud thump from upstairs gained his attention. "Hey?" he called, making his way up the stairs two at a time. So used to coming home to the pups tackling him, he felt a bit lost when that hadn't happened. "Where is every... heh." he laughed at the sight before him.

In the room Stiles had first started staying in, that was now his gaming office, was a small gathering of wolves and humans alike. A quick glance at the monitor showed that Stiles had been working. The chat was nearly divided he gathered at a quick peek. Half seemed to be enjoying the view before them, while the other wanted Stiles to get on with his gaming.

Isaac, Jackson, Scott, the pups and Lydia were crowded on the floor near the desk. "I'm going to assume that Stiles is home?" asked Peter, slipping his tie off. A quick flick of his wrist sent it flying to the other desk in the room, his office space now.

A hand jerked out from under the pile of bodies. The pups giggling as Stiles struggled; "Here!" he called, "Mmph! A little help?" he whined. While the other adult wolves laughed. Lydia shrugged at Peter, a playful smirk on her glossy lips.

"Daddy!" the older pups cried, scrambling off of Stiles as they went to pounce the older wolf. Logan gasping as she finally noticed her biological father. "Mmph!" she made grabby hands at him, arms lifted high. Peter scooped her up, leaving Stiles exposed. Peter could only smirk at his disheveled expression. "Have a good day, pet?" asked Peter. Even as Isaac and Scott took the opportunity to pounce on Stiles further.

"Ack! No! Bad!" he swatted at his friends. Headset askew from his ears. "I'm trying to work!" he cried out, flailing his arms. He didn't dare wolf out on camera, not wanting to scare or alert his new followers of his not-so-human features. "People are going to start leaving!" he whined, "Peter!"

Peter chuckled, letting the pups climb up his front and sides to get into his arms. "Alright, everyone out! Let Stiles get back to work." he chuckled again, as he turned to leave the room. "Who wants a snack?" he asked the pups, pressing his nose against Logan's. "We do!" the older pups cried, while Logan snuggled close to her daddy.

"Oh fine!" Isaac sighed, getting up he brushed himself off. "I can't help it. It was too easy." he smirked, helping his mate, Jackson, to his feet as well.

"If you can't even anticipate an attack, how will you ever survive?" Jackson snickered, "You were just asking for it. Be thankful it was just a pile, and not an actual attack." He flushed as Isaac lifted up his hand to kiss the back of it.

"The same goes for you, love." Isaac murmured.

Stiles grumbled as he got to his feet. "Yeah, yeah, yeah." he growled, getting back into his computer chair. He fixed his headset. A blush painted his face as he took in what the chat was saying. "Uh... yeah, sorry about that everyone. My kids and 'friends.'" he made air quotes with his fingers, "Wanted to say 'hi' in their own twisted way."

"I'm gonna go see if Peter will make me a snack too." Scott chirped, leaving the room after helping Lydia get to her feet. Isaac and Jackson following close behind.

"Oh? Um, thanks guys. Yeah. My kids are um... about um..." he paused, while all his kids were almost two years old now, Clay and Elena looked about four years old. "Toddler age, I guess?" He shifted his keyboard, looking at his paused game with a sigh. "Yeah, its a long story I don't really want to get into on stream. I have a boy and two girls." he knew the questions would flow if anyone saw his kids on stream. So he took a deep breath and gave a half truth. "I was born a girl, but I self identify as male. So, they are my kids. They have different dads though. So, let's leave it at that and get into some more Skyrim, shall we?"

Lydia had paused at the door as she listened to Stiles talk. With a soft smile she walked back towards him. "I'll make sure no one bothers you for the rest of your stream, alright?" she said, lifting her hair away from her face, she bent to kiss him on the temple.

"Thanks, Lyds." Stiles beamed. "Oh! Thanks for the donation..." he said as he glanced back at his computer. A pinging sound loud in his headset.

~

Lydia could hear arguing as she made her way into the kitchen. She smiled at the pups sitting at the table with apple slices. She giggled as a distracted Clay watched the argument, while Elena stole a few of his apple slices. She smiled fondly at the toddler, watching her give one of the stolen slices to Logan.

"Its not up for debate. So drop it!" Peter growled, giving Isaac his glare of doom. A knife in his hand, pointed at the blonde wolf.

"What's going on?" she asked, looking at the four wolves. "Do you really need a knife, Peter?" she tilted her head.

"I used this on the apples." he put the knife on the cutting board before him. Sighing as he rested his hip against the counter. "These two want to start trying." he nodded at the mated pair. "I told them that they should wait until the pups are a few years old. That it would make it easier on all of us, if we were not running around with a house swarming with pups."

"Hmm." Lydia hummed, walking up to Jackson. "I'm not so sure you can stop them, though." she said to Peter. "You'd have to be blind to not see the glow coming off of this guy." she pointed her thumb at her ex boyfriend.

Scott had been quiet through the yelling match. He glanced at a still flushed Isaac. The blonde had gotten so defensive when Peter told them they shouldn't have pups. It was a simple, carefree conversation. Until Isaac had said; "How would you guys feel if Jackson and I had a pup?" It had gone down hill fast. "Jack, are you pregnant?" asked the Alpha-in-Training.

The jock blushed, his head dipping down as he rubbed at the back of his neck. "I... I don't know. I haven't been taking my tea for a few weeks now. And, we already talked to Deaton about this. He said that while I'm only with Isaac, that if I did get pregnant, my scent would just reflect more of his scent. Probably." he glanced at Peter. "I know it would be a bit inconvenient, but it is something we've wanted since Stiles gave birth. His pups are adorable, and... I don't know." he mumbled, "Maybe I'd like to have some blood relatives too." he nearly whispered.

"Jackson." Peter sighed, nearly falling over himself as he went to the twenty year old. "I... I would never prevent you from making a family. I'm sorry." he patted Jackson on the shoulder. "Just, I'm already going to have my hands full tutoring the pups before work. The whole reason I've been busting my ass at the office is so that I could work from home. So that I could be here to start tutoring Clay and Elena. They are old enough now to start learning how to read and write. Elena can count to nineteen without help. Clay can write Logan's name and his last name. I'm still not sure why he demanded I teach him to write his little sister's name first, but that's besides the point."

Lydia giggled at that, leaning into Jackson. "I can always help. Most of my job just involves translating old scripts as they come in my inbox. I think it would be good for me, and Stiles if there were more people keeping an eye on the pups when you are busy. Or when no one is home but Stiles. Also, no more surprise puppy piles in the office." she pointed at each of the younger wolves. "Or I swear to god, you'll regret it."

"Also, wouldn't your initial denial have to be approved by Derek first?" asked Scott, head tilted as he thought. "Though, I wouldn't mind more pups in this pack."

"My approval on what? Who's having pups?" asked Derek as he came into the kitchen, he put his work bag on counter stool. "What's going on?" he asked, shrugging out of his jacket.

"Jackson might or might not be pregnant." Lydia chirped. A beaming smile on her face, as she looped her arm around the wolf beside her. Jackson clasped his hand in her's in thanks.

"Oh? Why would I deny that?" asked the alpha. He glanced around everyone until he spotted the pups at the table. "Hey, now!" he called, dodging everyone to get to the pups. "How's my favorite pups doing, hmm?" he asked, patting Clay on the head as he gave Elena a kiss to her honey hair. He cleaned a few bites of apple from Logan's chin. A chorus of 'Papa!' filled the kitchen.

Peter sighed again, "I was protesting the idea. My plate is going to be full enough as it is. But, after we talked more, much to my displeasure, I've decided to change my mind. It would be selfish of me to not want any other member of this pack to have young. Again, I'm sorry Jackson. Isaac."

Lydia leaned towards Peter, she poked him in the left cheek. "Who are you, and what have you done with Peter? Never mind, I like this version a hell of a lot more." she giggled as Peter slapped her hand away from his face.

"Its what Stiles would want. I know when to admit when I was in the wrong." he growled at her, turning back to the counter to slice up more apples. "And we'll all get to see how he acts when he figures out if Jackson is carrying or not." he smirked.

~

It was nearly midnight by the time Stiles crawled into bed. He flopped face down on the sheets between Peter and Derek. "Ugh... I need to remember to set a timer when I do live streams." he grumbled. A soft murmur escaping as Peter reached over to pet his short hair.

"Might be a good idea, seeing as you almost missed out on dinner tonight." Derek murmured as he flipped through some paper work in his hands. "You're just lucky your mates love you enough to bring you a plate. Though, you should do something nice for Lydia when you get the chance. She was pretty upset that you didn't join us at the table for dinner."

"But, how will my fans with a masticate fetish get off?" mumbled the younger man. He started giggling as Peter poked his side. "It means to chew! Heh, hey! Stop it!" he rolled over until he rested on his side facing Peter. His hands trying to catch the older wolf's.

"I know what masticate means, it just sounds perverted when you say it like that." growled the wolf.

Derek could only chuckle as he went over his paper work.

"Hey.. um can I ask you guys a question?" ask Stiles, giving up on catching Peter's hands as he looked over his shoulder at Derek.

"Anything, pet. You know that."

"What ever happens to be on your mind, we'll always hear you out."

Stiles shifted until his back rested against the headboard. His hands clasped in his lap. "I um... I'm not sure if you noticed, but I've been having some pretty intense nightmares lately." he kept his eyes focused on his fingers.

"We noticed, just figured you'd talk to us about them when you felt like it." Derek said, putting his papers on the nightstand on his side of the bed.

"Kinda hard to miss them, when you kick at us and scream yourself awake." Peter mused softly, reaching down to take one of Stiles' hands into his own.

"Yeah... you have a point." he blushed, usually when he woke at night from a terror Derek and Peter would soothe him back to sleep. Never asking him what was wrong. He liked it that way. He didn't feel corned to explain when the nightmare was still fresh behind his eye lids. "I've been having an almost recurring dream about Peter getting arrested for murder. And lately its been switching up. Most of the time its Peter, and a few times its been Derek. And I can't... I can't stop it from happening. My dad is with me and he holds me back from attacking the feds. I..." he pauses as Derek grips his chin.

"Nothing like that is ever going to happen. One, Peter is smarter than that. And two, I'm not reckless like that anymore." he murmurs, placing a quick kiss to his young mate's lips.

"I... I know. I know, alright. It just feels so real." he shifts his face until Derek is cupping his cheek instead. "But, do omegas like me have such dreams? Cus, I'll also dream about something and a few months it will happen. After getting the bite, if I dream about the pups or anyone, then a few months later it happens in real life." he sighed, "I don't know. I mean, the other night I had a pretty vivid dream about Jackson being pregnant. He was boosting that he only mated with one guy," he held up his hand, a single finger pointed up. "And he was having twins. 'Take that Stilinski!' yelled in my face." he smiled fondly and shook his head.

Derek glanced over Stiles at Peter. A bit worried, but not in a alarming way. Peter only smirked at his alpha. He mouthed; "Told you." at his nephew.

Stiles looked up at them, pulling Derek's hand away from his cheek. "What? Did something happen? Is it Jackson?" he asked, worry filling his tone of voice.

"Nothing to really worry about, pet. Isaac and I got into an argument that might have been fruitless. He and Jackson have been trying to have a pup for a while now, apparently. I told them to wait, they said no. And Lydia is already convinced that Jackson is pregnant."

"Wha? Really?" he smiled warmly at Peter. "Nice. Good for the... wait!" he frowned. "Am I psychic now?" he asked, whipping his head around to look at Derek so fast that the alpha felt like whip lash now. "Because that would be awesome. And horrible. What if my dream comes true? What if Peter goes away forever and I lose you too?" he was starting to panic, his breath coming too quick. Too shallow.

"Hey, hey now. Hush..." Derek pulled Stiles against his chest. "Omegas are more sensitive, yes. But, love, you have a spark as well. We can still feel the magic thrumming under your skin. I highly doubt either myself or Peter is going to commit murder. We are not going anywhere."

"You said that the feds were taking me away? Federal Agents? It would have to be a very important person to have been murdered for them to care." Peter murmured, leaning against Stiles' back. He nuzzled at the boy's hair and shoulder. "They only deal with serial killers and high political crimes."

"It..." he gasps, trying to calm his breathing. "Ohh nngh. It was a kid. Like thirteen or something. I don't know who it was. Just that it was a boy." Stiles whimpered out finally, hands clasped in Derek's night shirt. "The only part I see is them taking either of you away. And having this dread in my chest that I'll never see you again." he whimpered.

"How about this, pet, every time you have that nightmare, you give us a code word. That way we will know that is what woke you up. So we will be able to reassure you that neither of us are going anywhere. How's that sound?" asked Peter, shifting his face so he could nip at Stiles' shoulder though his layer of clothing.

Stiles whimpered, nodding against Derek's chest. "'Kay." he mumbled, sniffling as he was able to calm himself before he spiraled into a panic attack. "How about skooma if its about Peter and orc if its about Derek?" he suggested, sitting up more, making Peter shift back.

"I know what an orc is, but what is a skooma?" asked Derek, after placing a kiss to his forehead.

"Its like crack in the game I've been playing in my streaming sessions." he mumbled.

"Well. Thanks for that." Peter pouted.

"Hehe. Its hard to find, and you can't make it. At least I don't think you can make it in the game." he shrugged.

"I suppose it will be fine, as long as you remember them." Peter mused, shifting his hands until he had them under the few layers of shirts Stiles was wearing. He hummed at the feel of the young man's skin against his finger tips.

Stiles felt his cheeks flush, while he was tired from his day of streaming, he felt the need to be physical with his mates. "Take this off." he mumbled to Derek, unclenching his hands in the front of his alpha's shirt to graze his fingers down to the hem. "I wanna play." he murmured, tilting his head up so his lips barely brushed against Derek's.

Derek smirked against Stiles' lips, "If you insist." He worked with his young mate to get his shirt up and over his head. Once tossed aside, he assisted Peter to disrobe Stiles. Layer of cloth at a time. "You wear too many shirts, love." he grumbled into his neck after the last shirt was pulled off Stiles. "How do you want to play tonight?" he asked, nibbling his way up from Stiles' neck to his chin.

"Its habit. Don't judge me." growled the young wolf. A blush creeped up his throat, to paint his cheeks. "Its weird. I mmmhmm hmm." he mumbled his request into Derek's throat. Making Peter laugh behind him.

"Sorry, pet, but we don't speak mumble." he leaned forward, giving Stiles a playful bite to his left shoulder. Shifting his face to the right, he bite at the back of his neck. His hands warm on his sides, fingers trailing up to his ribs. "What do you want us to do to you, pet? Has to be pretty kinky if you can't say it." he smirked into the short hairs on the base of Stiles' head.

Stiles felt his ears heat up. He knew he wanted to try this. Had thought about it for a while. He mumbled something almost too soft for the older wolves to hear. His chin tucking into his own collar bone. At a prodding poke to his sensitive ribs from Peter, he nearly shouted; "I wanna be split roasted!" he quickly cupped his hands over his mouth. Ears on high alert. Listening for sounds in the house. The last thing he wanted to do was wake the pups. Whom slept just in the next room.

Derek raised a brow, ears listening as well, as he gave Peter a heated look. He swallowed after a handful of heart beats. "Really, now?" he asked, moving his hand to rest against his side, right under Peter's hand. His left hand reaching up to lift his mate's face. "On your knees or on your back?" he asked gently, eyes searching Stiles' honey orbs.

Peter returned that gaze, shifting to get off the bed so he could disrobe. He grabbed the lubricant in the bedside drawer. The bed dipped again behind Stiles as he got back into place. Listening to Derek as he did. "Also, which of us will get the use of that pretty, little mouth of yours?" he purred, nibbling again at the young man's shoulder. His right this time.

"On my back. I uh... saw this one vid that had a guy on his back and two other guys using his mouth and ass. I wanna try that." he felt as though his face was fully on fire now. A gasp left him as Peter dove his hand into the front of his jeans. A grumble about him needing to get naked now, thunderous in his ears from the beta behind him.

The alpha nearly growled at the idea. Stiles' scent changing from embarrassment to worry silenced him. "No, love. That wasn't a bad growl." he rubbed a hand over his face, before taking Stiles' hand. He placed it against his groin. "If your nose suddenly decided to stop working at this moment, this should be proof that I very much like this idea." he said softly, voice in a deeper tone.

Stiles swallowed loudly, rubbing his knuckles against the hard line in Derek's sleep shorts. "Ohh... okay. Yeah, lets get naked now." he rambled, yelping as Peter said; "Finally." before flipping the boy onto his back. Alpha and Beta set to remove his jeans, socks and boxer briefs. He laid there, letting them move around him. Derek taking up the space between this spread thighs. Peter sat near his right shoulder, cock jutting from his groin.

Derek lowered his sleep shorts, as he bent forward to lap gently at the head of Stiles' cock. His own bobbing, already full and ready for his young mate. He held out his hand, taking the bottle of lube from Peter. Only when in heat did Stiles not need any lubricant. He quickly coated his fingers with the warming lube. He shifted to suck upon the head of his young mate's cock, as he circled at Stiles' flexing hole.

Peter was content to just watch his alpha and young mate for now. He could wait. "I can just see it now, pet. My cock in that pretty mouth, our alpha's cock plugging up that tight little hole." he murmured, reaching down with his right hand to rub at Stiles' chest. Finger and thumb plucking at the perked nipples. His cock drooled against Stiles' right pectoral. Amping up not only Stiles and Derek's arousals with his words, but his own.

Stiles whimpered at the mental image Peter conjured up. Hips jerking up as Derek worked his third finger into his tight hole. They had a rule, set shortly after he became all male, that if Stiles could easily take four fingers, then he was ready for anal sex. Even after months of such sex, Derek refused to let up on that rule. No amount of begging would rush their alpha. "Mmmph! Want that. Wanna be filled up on both ends. Wanna drink all of your cum, while Derek knots me." he moaned out, chest turning bright pink as his arousal spiked. "Mmm, more Derek. Gimme more." he whimpered, parting his thighs wider. Tempting his alpha with his body language.

Derek gave a soft growl, wiggling his pinkie into Stiles. His eyes flashed red at the dirty words being tossed around. He wiggled his fingers together. He knew where the boy's prostate was, but decided to avoid it. His was to tease the boy for tempting him. "Naughty boy." he growled louder, shifting his fingers until he felt he could easily fit in his thumb if he wanted. "Should fist you, for tempting me so." he grumbled, smirking as the boy tightened around his fingers. "Wouldn't be a fitting punishment, though would it?" he smirked. He pulled his wet fingers free, ignoring the young man's whimper of protest. Adding more warming lube to his wet fingers, he coated his cock. He pressed the head of his cock against that opened hole, eyes flicking up to Peter. His free hand on the boy's hip.

The beta shifted to his knees, one on each side of Stiles' head. With his strength, they shifted Stiles until he was a bit further on the bed so that Peter could have more room at the head of the bed. His body almost curling over Stiles, cock bobbing above the young man's face. He pressed against the base of his cock with the fingers of his left hand. Rubbing the head of his cock against Stiles' mouth. A soft sigh leaving him as his young mate opened up for him. A tongue grazed against his slit.

Stiles felt a different sort of warmth spread through him. The omega was with his mates, doing something he had be curious to try. Knowing that he was pleasing his mates, fulfilling a basic omega instinct. He held himself still, letting Derek take his time entering him as he lapped at Peter's cock. As the head of Derek's cock breached him, he sucked in Peter's cock head. He placed his own hands against his hips. Thumbs hooked above his own aching cock.

Derek huffed as he held still after getting himself as deep as he could go in his younger mate. The urge to go quick and knot was strong all of a sudden. He took a deep breath, only to be slammed with his mates arousals. He shifted his knees for a better stance as he pulled out of Stiles. Only to slip back into him slowly. He smirked at the annoyed whine from Stiles. His young mate preferred to be pounded into, not gently bred.

Peter mirrored his nephew's smirk. He shifted himself into Stiles' mouth at the same, slow pace that Derek held. He laughed softly as Stiles pinched his thigh, a glare on the boy's face. "What is it, pet? Not a fan of this gentle pace?" asked Peter, reaching down to smooth his thumb over the boy's cheek. "Want us to just use this young, tight body?" he asked, another smirk painting his face as the boy gives a deep moan, followed by a drawn out whimper as Peter thrusts quicker into his willing maw.

The alpha growls softly, shifting Stiles' legs so they rested against his upper body. Holding onto his thighs, he started to move quicker. Eyes flaring red as he watches Stiles' cock bounce against both their bellies. Another growl rumbled up Derek's chest as he grazed his teeth against Stiles' left calf.

Stiles whimpered around Peter's cock, back arching as he succumbed to his orgasm. His cock squirting against his chest and stomach. He whimpered again at the feel of Derek's knot forming against his rim. His hands never moving from his hips. Thumbs still hooked near the top of his cock

Peter grunted, gritting his teeth as he spilled into his young mate. Pulling back so he didn't choke him on his come. He panted loudly, as he pulled free once he was spent yet still hard. He brushed the underside of his cock against Stiles' lips. Groaning at the heated puffs from the panting young man. A loud growl shifted his gaze to Derek's face.

Their alpha had dropped his fangs, claws extending as his knot formed fully. Ever since Stiles presented as an omega, Derek started having some trouble keeping his wolf at bay during sex. Even less control over his wolf during knotting and orgasm. Which is what was happening now. He let go of Stiles' thighs, so he wouldn't cut his mate's skin as his cock pumped his thick seed into Stiles' tender hole.

"Ah.. hah hah. Yeah..." groaned the boy, wiggling gently on his alpha's cock. "Feels so good. So fully of my Alpha's thick cum. Mmm, trying to bred me again, aren't you?" he asked, licking stray ropes of Peter's come from around his mouth. Another growl from Derek made him giggle with joy. "Mmm, you like that idea don't you? Too bad, big guy." he smirked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll try to not take so long for the next chapter. Might age the pups a bit more, but I'm not sure if I wanna go with my original plan by having each new chapter be a year jump. I kinda like the idea of them staying little. IDK... ugh.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some breaking news! Details are just coming in! We find out the kids' favorite animals! Jackson is more of a softy then every thinks? And can Peter make a meal anyone in the right mind would enjoy eating? More below! Find out for yourself!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really suck! This has been sitting on my computer since March 5th! Of this year! (2017) and I started writing it then must have suffered a stroke, because it was almost done and I just STOPPED! What the french toast!? Okay... so chapter three. Hmm. Also I am not sorry how I wrote the summary. I was listening to my local news when I wrote it. I think its clever in a goofy sort of way.

It was chaos. The woods were lit with flames. Screams could be heard echoing along with the lick of fire. It had come from the north. Raging a trail of death with wildlife, human life and werewolf life alike. The final fight was in the preserve. The Hale and McCall pack fought against this known foe.

Until it happened.

Peter.

He was killed by the beast.

And all Stiles could feel was unyielding rage. His body had shifted upon seeing his mate ripped in two. His body growing big and bulking. Mimicking the form of the beast. Though, what the enemy didn't have was flames rolling off it's back as Stiles had.

His eyes glowing embers, fangs as long as fingers filled his short muzzle. His roar of anguish and rage made any sound after him feel muted. Muddled. He advanced through the woods, only halted as Jordan got in front of him. Pleading with him to stop. To calm down. Stiles growl a butchered form of the word; "No." crawled its way from his throat.

"All you are doing is burning the preserve down!" Jordan pleaded, the flames not affecting the Hellhound as it has the others in their pack. "Its gone... you've already killed it." he said, voice desperate. Hands up in an non-threatening way. "See? You see it right? Its right there." he pointed at a charred body.

Stiles focused just enough to look at it, eyes trailing light as his head shifted. His burning fur assaulting Jordan's nose. But, he held his ground. The form of a beast just as big as Stiles' current form. It was mostly burnt beyond recognition. Stiles ambled towards it, eyes focused on the beast's face. A roar filled the woods.

It was Peter.

~~~

"Ugh!" Stiles grunted, sitting up in bed. He hadn't had such a nightmare in months. The last one had been the same as the first few. Peter getting arrested for murder by the FBI. But, this one was different. So much was different. He rested his back against the head board, knees pulling the covers to his chest.

"What's wrong?" asked Jackson, he had been putting clean clothes away in the kids' room when he heard Stiles' heart beat change. He looked around the large master room. He went over to the large windows that faced the back of the property. He parted a curtain to look outside.

"Its okay, Jack. I just had a nightmare." he mumbled, rubbing a hand over his face. He rested his free arm over his knees as he hugged himself. He grunted as Jackson joined him, leaning against his side to pull him close. "I've been having these..." he sighed, sniffling as he let his other hand drop to his knees. "These nightmares about Peter for almost a year now."

"Yeah. Lydia told me about it. That Peter is arrested for a murder he doesn't remember doing. You and your dad find him being arrested by the feds." he says softly, nuzzling the omega's temple. "But, you know as well as I do that he isn't that stupid anymore." He rubbed his hand up and down Stiles' back.

"Ugh... I know. I know." Stiles sighed, leaning against the beta. "But, this one was different. So much more intense." he shuddered at the memory of it all. Glancing up at the door to see Peter standing there, listening to their conversation. "I'm leaving you for Jackson." he suddenly blurted.

Peter only raised a brow at the young wolves. His arms had been crossed over his chest, his right shoulder resting against the door frame. "I doubt Jackson can give you the rough lovin' you demand nightly." replied the older beta. "Which one, pet?" he asked, eyes going soft.

"Skooma." Stiles said softly.

Jackson had remained quiet during their exchange. Blushing at the omega's admission, then looking confused at the foreign word. "What the hell is skooma?" he asked Stiles, brows drawn together.

"Skyrim crack." Peter informed. "Its a code word. I'm Skooma, and Derek is Orc." He explained, relaxing his body as he walked into the room. "You can go finish helping Lydia with the house work, Jackson. I've got this." He watched as Jackson gave Stiles a quick side hug before climbing out of bed to go back into the pups room. "Do you want to talk about it?" he asked, sitting with his back against the head board, pulling Stiles against his left side.

Stiles shook his head, nuzzling against his older mate. "Not really." he mumbled. Even as his throat grew tight and tears formed in his eyes. "It.. it was horrible. Some kind of monster was in our territory. It killed everything in its path. Animals. People. Us..." he trailed off, after a few moments he mumbled out; "You."

"Oh, pet." murmured Peter, pulling Stiles tighter against his side. Tucking Stiles' head under his chin. "It would have been a powerful monster to get the drop on me." he joked, even as Stiles curled against his chest. He wrapped both his arms around the boy.

"It wasn't just that. I... I became a monster just like it. But... but on fire. But... the fire didn't hurt me. And Jordan was there. He was trying to calm me down. And when he did, I saw it. I saw that you were the monster and I had killed you." he nearly wailed the last part of it. His hand in a fist, clutching at Peter's shirt. "I... I killed you." he started to shake, rubbing his face against Peter's chest.

"Shhh." Peter soothed, holding his mate tight. "I highly doubt I'd ever become a monster and that you would have to kill me." he petted his heaving back. "Just let it out. Its probably just stress." he murmured.

"Daaaa!" called a small voice. "We're baaaaack!" it called a moment later, before Elena came running into the room. She leaped onto the bed, crawling up to where Stiles and Peter sat. "Da?" she tilted her head as her Da looked at her. "Why are you crying?" she asked, reaching up to touch his face. "Did Daddy say something mean to you?" she accused, glaring at Peter. "Daddy bad! Daddy leave now!" she nearly screamed.

Stiles couldn't help but giggle at his little girl. He pulled away from Peter so he could pull Elle into his lap. He laughed harder at the indigent look on Peter's face. "Yeah. Daddy bad. Daddy needs to leave." he giggled, getting a glare in return. He bit at his bottom lip to try to hide his growing smile. As Peter stood up to leave, he reached for him. "I'm kidding! Don't go." he looked at his little girl. "No, sweet lil Elle. Daddy didn't say anything bad to me. I just had a bad dream from my nap while you went to the zoo with Papa and Uncle Scott."

Elena looked at Peter like she didn't believe her Da. She gave him a scorned pout, before looking at her Da. "Bad dream about Daddy?" she asked, little hands clutched in Stiles' shirt.

"Yeah. But, I was the bad guy in the dream." he explained, petting her hair. She looked so adorable today. Lydia had put the honey locks up into twin tails and curled the ends. The two year old was dressed in a light lilac colored dress, with matching colored hair ties shaped like bows. "Did you have fun at the zoo?" he asked. Even though she was only two years old, she looked like a five year old. Acted like one too.

Elena looked at her Da's face with her dad's green eyes. "Da was the bad guy?" she asked, a shudder went through her at the mere thought her Da would ever be a bad guy for real. At the mention of the zoo she forgot about her Da being a bad guy. "Yeah! I saw my favorite animal." she beamed up at him.

"Yeah? Does it make a growly sound? Like this; grrrrrr!" he held up his hands in fake claws. He went at her sides with his fingers to tickle her. "Does it attack like this?" at her squealing giggles he felt himself calm even further from his nightmare.

"Hehe! Stop!" she squealed, squirming until she was able to get away from him. "Heehee. Yeah!" she said, sitting on her knees near him. "Big polar bear goes grrrr!" she held up her own hands in claw shape before tackling her Da in retaliation.

Peter smiled as he left the room. Listening to the sounds of his mate and pup playing fake polar bears in the master bedroom.

~~~

"Clay! Stop running in the kitchen!" Lydia yelled. Huffing as the would be five year old tore past her again. "You're going to drop that bowl. And if it breaks young man, you will be in so much trouble!" she called, she had just given him a bowl with some apple and orange slices. She had made it once they came back from the zoo. Clay had entered the kitchen at a dash, asking insistently for apples and oranges. That Logan wanted them. Needed them.

"Sorry about that." Scott said, as he entered the kitchen. "Logan really liked the gorillas at the zoo. She had fun watching them share apples and a few oranges." he looked over his shoulder back into the front room. A smile on his face as he looked back at Lydia. "And she would talk about wanting an apple when we got home. Clay said he'd get her all the apples for her."

"Its almost like he's in love with his baby sister." Lydia mused quietly as she worked on the dishes. "And yes, I know you heard that." she grumbled at Scott. "Its cute, okay? Puppy love." she smiled softly. Putting a dripping plate into the drying rack. "Almost a year ago he was scolded for being mean to her. And now he follows her around. Growls when strangers get to close to her." she shakes her head, looking over her shoulder to smile at Scott.

"Yeah. It is cute. Hopefully he grows out of it before puberty. Wait... I don't... ugh. Um. I know its alright in born wolf packs, for family to be together. Like Derek and Peter. But... I don't know. Just feels weird that my son is interested in his sister." he shook his head.

"They are kids, Scott, not horny teenagers." she huffed from the sink. "And, if they do become a couple when they grow up. They have that right. Might not be a good idea if they have kids together." she mused, adding a wet cup to the drain rack.

"They wouldn't be able to." Derek said as he entered the room. He looked a bit worn out. "I couldn't get Peter pregnant if we tried. The genes wouldn't connect because we are related by blood already. Nature works differently on werewolves." he shrugged. "Not sure why, maybe to protect the blood line from getting weird. Mutated." He stretched out his shoulders and upper body. Groaning as things popped and shifted back into place. Chasing three, make that four kids around a zoo all day was tough work.

Scott sat up on the stool he was seated on. "Really? Huh. Nice. So, wait... if Alison and I have a daughter, Clay wouldn't be able to have any pups with her?" he asked, curiously.

"Nope." Derek said, as he grabbed a red apple from the bowl of fruit on the island counter. "Something you want to tell everyone?" he asked, before biting into his apple. He smirked as he chew. Scott was blushing, shifting in his seat and not looking him in the eye. "She's pregnant, isn't she?" he asked after he swallowed.

"Y-yeah." Scott mumbled softly, startling as Lydia breaks a coffee mug against the sink edge.

"What!?" she screams. She uses her apron to dry her hands. She leaves the kitchen as she pulls her phone out of her pocket. The wolves can hear her talk to Allison as she leaves the house. "You're pregnant? Why didn't you tell me?" she was saying.

Derek's shoulders shook as he tried to hold in his laughter to Allison's "Who told you! It was going to be a surprise Friday night. Scott!" she had yelled at the end. "You are in so much trouble." Derek smirked, taking another bite of his apple.

"Papa!" Elena cried as Stiles carried her into the kitchen. "Papa! Papa! Papa!" she started to squirm in Stiles' grasp. He handed her off to her Papa, as he went to look in the sink. He frowned as no dishes were in it, besides a broken mug.

"Who broke my batman mug?" he asked. "That was my favorite mug." he glared at Derek, then Scott.

"Lydia. She was doing the dishes when she heard some news about me and Ally." he said. He gave Stiles a sympathetic look. "Sorry bro, but batman couldn't handle the news that Ally and I are expecting."

"Expecting what?" he pouted, picking up the broken pieces to put into the trash bin. "A hunt request?" he asked. Then whipped his head around to look at Scott. "Wait! She's pregnant?" he blurted. It didn't really sound like a question.

"Yeah. We found out yesterday. She wanted to tell everyone tomorrow at the pack get together. But, I kinda let it slip just now. Hence, batman's defeat." he shrugged. "He just wasn't up to the task."

"Not funny. But, congrats bro. I'm happy for you." he drained the sink once all the pieces were put in the trash. He dried his hand on the towel that hung near the sink. "So, Elle tells me that her favorite animal today was the polar bear. And that Logan liked the gorillas, and Clay said he liked them too. But, wouldn't look at them. She really thinks he liked gators." he smiled at Elena, "Right?"

She nods, the force making her whole body move. "Yeah! He went 'Oooooooh!' at the gators. But, didn't say anything when we saw the big gorillas. He would just hold Logie's hand and stuff." she looked at her Papa as he petted her head. "I'm hungry." she pouted suddenly.

Derek smiled at her. "Want the rest of Papa's apple?" he asks, after a whole body nod from his little girl he hands his half eaten apple to Stiles. His mate gives him a look like; 'What am I supposed to do with this?' before noticing the cutting board on the kitchen island. He slices off the part that Derek and been chewing on. The rest of it made almost four slices. He put them in a small paper bowl and gave it to Derek. "Thanks, love." he murmured, handing it to Elena as he put her down. "Why don't you finish that in the play room with your siblings?"

"Kay!" was all she said as she put a slice into her mouth, walking with the bowl pressed to her chest as she walked calmly from the room.

"So, besides Ally being pregnant. What was all that talk about Clay and Logie having kids?" he asked. Tilting his head towards Derek, then Scott.

The other wolves looked sheepishly away from the omega.

~~~

"Alright, guys. That's the end of this stream. Sorry it was so short, but I do have a family and I plan on keeping it!" he laughed. He had gained more followers on his Twitch channel when he told his followers at that moment that he was transgender. Which wasn't really true, but it did make new and current followers open up to him. To feel safe to watch his streams. He would play his character in Skyrim. A famine male orc that ended up marrying another male orc recently in a game play. "We shall adventure, next time. Have a great weekend! See you all Monday." he gave a two finger salute before ending his stream.

He put down his head set. As he stood up he arched his back, sighing at the pops and creaks. "Mmm mmm." he put his computer into sleep mode. He planned to do a few hours of editing before bed. But, he was hungry and it was dinner time. He could already smell the home made pizza Isaac and Peter had spent the day making.

"Da." a small voice called as he made it to the first floor landing. "Hey, you." he smiled, picking Logan up as she stood before him. "How is Da's big girl doing?" he asked, as he soothed Logan's growing bangs away from her face.

"Good." she said shyly. She loved her Da the most. She snuggled against his chest, watching as he put the baby gate back in place at the stairs. Logan couldn't go up them or down them very well. She didn't like going up them fast like her brother and sister. "Eat?" she asked, leaning her head against his shoulder.

"Yep. Smells like dinner is ready. And everyone wants a slice." he said. Taking his youngest into the dining room. He gave his dad a pat on the shoulder. The whole pack was in the dining room. Around the long table. Peter still in the main part of the kitchen, making more pizzas. "Wow, this looks awesome. Smells so good. Seriously dad, you should ask for the bite so that you can smell how awesome this food is." he swallows around the building drool in his mouth. He put Logan in her high chair next to the left of him. Derek sat on the other side of her chair, while his dad was to his right.

"I'll take your word for it, kid." said the older man. Grabbing a slice of vegetarian pizza. While he was able to eat what he wanted now that Stiles wasn't making his food, he still tried to eat mostly healthy. Mostly. And mostly around his son. What he ate in his own home was his business.

Jackson suddenly fled the room, tipping his chair over as he went. Isaac looked alarmed, and followed his mate. "Sorry, everyone!" as he went, picking Jackson's chair up before leaving the dining room.

Melissa nodded her head. "Its probably just morning sickness. Poor guy. I'll get him something to calm his stomach, be right back." she got up from the table.

Stiles frowned at all the commotion. "Huh... yeah. I don't miss that." he said before taking a huge bite from his slice of meat pizza. "Mmm oooh! Show guud."

Peter entered the dining room to place another pizza on the table. "Stiles, pet, really?" he shook his head. John laughed behind his hand. "What?"

"I've been fighting him for years to not talk with his mouth full. So, good luck." he said before taking a smaller bite of his own slice. He looked over his son at his 'youngest' granddaughter. She was trying to eat her own slice of pizza similar to her Da. "Um... kiddo?" he says, after he swallows his bite. He nods towards his granddaughter.

Stiles, with his cheeks bulging with food gives his father a look before glancing over at Logan. "Eaah!" he quickly swallows his food, before pulling the slice away from Logan. "Slow down, kid." he pets her head, using his hands to tear up her slice into bite size pieces. "Don't copy Da. Da is a bad example on how to live."

Peter claps, "He finally admitted it!"

"Shut up, Peter." grumbled Derek. He was watching his mate with their youngest. "Da doesn't eat very well, sweet pea. See how Auntie Lydia eats?" he asks Logan, looking over to the strawberry blonde.

Lydia was eating pizza with enough flare that everyone was surprised she wasn't using a knife and a fork with her meal. "Hmm?" she looks up at the sound of her name. She puts her hand to her mouth as she chews. Once she swallows, she uses her napkin to clean around her mouth. "What was that?"

"Nothing Lyds. Just admiring how much of a lady you always are." beamed Stiles. He smiled brighter as she gave a faint blush, caught off guard. "Logan?" he shifts his attention to his youngest. "I just don't want you to choke, okay?" He kisses her temple before resuming eating. He goes slower this time. Sometimes he forgets that he needs to set a better example of how to act around his kids. He gives his other kids a glare as they start giggling at him.

~~~

Usually after dinner on pack night, they would either watch a movie, binge watch a few episodes of a show or play a game. But, when Chris went to turn on the television, Allison stopped him. "Dad. Um, I and Scott have something we wanted to tell you." she says, sitting next to him on the couch. Everyone else were sitting on different couches or the floor. They all focused on Ally and Scott. Though, most were watching Chris without him noticing.

He noticed.

"What's going on?" he asks, looking between the two young adults. He glanced up as Jackson walked back into the room, a damp cloth to his mouth. Isaac by his side, Melissa behind them.

"Mom, can you sit next to Chris, please?" Scott says softly. Large brown eyes pleading as he holds Allison's hands, they sat on the love seat next to the larger couch. Their knees touching as they sat a bit apart from each other.

Melissa made her way over to Chris, having to step over a sprawling Stiles on the living room floor. She smooths the back of her skirt before taking a seat next to Chris. "What's wrong? You seem upset." she tries to sit still, though she can feel her hands are shaking. She clasps them in her lap to calm them down.

Allison sees her father is growing tense. Scott whines next to her, "Um, wait! Its nothing bad! Scott." she looks at her mate, taking one of her hands to rub at his back. "Its nothing bad! I promise! Just... we wanted it to be a surprise to everyone, but his lug accidentally let it slip to mostly everyone yesterday. Um, how do I say this..." she stammered at the end.

"Ally's pregnant!" blurted Scott. His eyes wide, he was staring at Chris. His heart a thundering sound to every wolf in the house.

"Scott!" Allison gave him a rough pat on the back. "I wanted to say it! Ugh, why are you like this?" she grumbles, before shaking her head and giving her dad, then Melissa a dimpled shy smile. "I found out a few days ago."

Chris just sits in stunned silence, while Melissa gapes at them.

"Yay! Congrats bro!" says Stiles, trying to lighten the mood.

"Yes, congratulations, Scott. Allison. Looks like I'm not going to be the only grandparent in our social group anymore." says John, he leans over to pat Melissa's shoulder.

"I... I'm too young to be a grandmother twice!" she stammers. Though after a moment a smile spreads across her face as she starts to cry. "I'm going to be a grandmother! Again! Oh my god!" she clasps her hands over her mouth. Tears streaming down her face, she moves to get up, forcing Stiles to roll away from her in her haste to get to her son and Allison. "Sweet child, call me mom from now on, okay?" she says to the young woman. She gives them both hugs as she makes them scoot over so she can sit next to Allison Stiles makes an indigent sound from the floor. "Stiles, I have always seen you as a second son. Even before you gave me my first grandbaby." She smiles at his beaming face.

"Dad?" Ally asks after a pause. Most of her upper body being held tight by her new 'mom.' "You are pretty quiet. You are alright with this right?" she asks, her voice almost a whisper as she fears the worst.

Another few minutes tick by as Chris just sits there. Stiles is half temped to get up and wave his hand in front of his face, he doesn't get the chance to even sit up when Chris seems to snap out of it. "Y-yeah. I'm... huh, just a few years ago I thought I was going to lose you to the supernatural..." he says back. He shifts his gaze to Scott. "You better get to marrying her, Scott. After that is done, I'd be alright with you calling me dad." he hids his smile at this news, only Allison is able to read his mood. To everyone else he looks put-upon.

"Well... that turned out better than I thought it would." says a voice from the floor.

"Stiles." Derek grumbles.

"What? I half expected Chris to shoot Scott."

"Stiles." sighed John.

"What? He didn't!"

The room sighs a the omega.

"What?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, one of the reason's I call Stiles' dad "John" is because I don't want to have to go through my fics and fix it to Noah. It is just easier to pretend his name is John Noah Stilinski. Yeah. Let's just say that his very close family members call him Noah. Its just weird for me to write erotica based on fictional characters when I know someone irl with that name. The Noah I know irl is a toddler. Its just weird. So we are going with John. Also, the only Stiles I know in real life is my almost 2 year old cat. She is grey and white, and chubby. Her full name is Stiles Lydia Hale. While her older 'sister' (whom is almost 6 years old) is named Lucy Moriarty Holmes is a black and white cat.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More nightmares.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writer's block. Muse on vacation. Blame her for late updates. Her name is Fe.

Derek enters his bedroom to find it in utter chaos. Stiles is bent over the king sized bed, digging under a blue mesh bag. "What are you doing?" He asks, glancing around the room to find clothing tossed all over.

"Hmm? Oh, hey, perfect timing, can you get that for me?" He asks, pointing vaguely at a pile of clothing near their master bathroom. 

"Which one?" Derek asks, a brow slowly starting to rise. He steps over to the pile, it looked to be a mix of the pups' clothing. 

"All of it." Stiles grunts, finally reaching a set of his skinny jeans. He pulls them from under a semi full mesh bag. "Ah! There. Need these." He beams up at Derek as if nothing is out of the ordinary. 

"I'll just ask again, what are you doing?" Derek grumbles after dumping the pile onto the bed with the rest of the mess. "Going somewhere?"

"Thanks!" He starts to fold the clothing, once neatly folded he shoves them into the mesh bag next to him.

Derek just watches silently for a moment, brow fully raised. "What is the point of folding them, if you are just going to shove them into that bag?" 

"Um…" the omega pauses in his tracks. "Huh. Didn't think that far. Oh! I almost forgot! Allison invited the pack to her family's cabin for the holidays! Hench, all the packing." He smiled up at his mate. "Wanna help? Peter packed earlier, I was waiting on the kids clothing, which Scott left on the floor!" He yells, knowing the young alpha in training was downstairs. 

Derek can only smirk at the thump that sounded a moment later. "He's been preoccupied with Allison's pregnancy. I'm genuinely surprised you were able to get him to do something for you." He shifted closer to his youngest mate. "Just shove it all into a few bags, knowing Peter he probably packed clothing for himself and the pups." He gave Stiles a kiss to his temple before shoving clothing out of his way so he could sit on the bed.

"Huh… yeah he probably did. We should have plenty. The lil wolf pups have officially slowed down on their growth spurt. Which is good. I was worried that Logie would always be the runt."

"I doubt that. I have a feeling that Clay will end up being the shortest, with Elle being the tallest." 

"So, Logie will be the middle child by height comparison? Hmm." He finished shoving the remainder of the clothing into another mesh bag. "Alright, done. So, did ya need something?"

The Alpha only gave Stiles his predatory grin. "Maybe. I can't really remember what it was when I first walked in. All I saw was your pert little ass and a giant mess." His grin had shifted at the end, to that of disbelief. "Why did you trash the room? Just to pack it all up into two large bags?" He leaned forward, pulling his young mate towards himself. 

Stiles shrugged as he pulled the two bags off of the bed. "You knew what you were getting when you and Peter claimed me as a mate." He dragged them over to the bedroom door next to Peter's neatly packed suitcase. "I think outside the box. Just so happened that most of what I grabbed from the closet and drawers were what I wanted to take." He bounces onto the bed, resting on his stomach. "What are you going to take? I hear it is a nice cabin. With enough room for everyone. Allison is even bringing a coworker of her's. Think she said her name was Kira. She sounds exotic."

"Probably Chinese." Derek murmurs, "You're too far away. Get up here." He had his back resting against the head board of their bed.

"Or Japanese. My gut says it's a Japanese name." He crawls up the bed. Stiles swings a leg over Derek's legs. Straddling his waist. "So, moving on. What do ya wanna do? We aren't leaving for a few hours."

Derek hums softly, his hands reaching up to gently take his young mate's waist in his grasp. "Oh, I think we could come up with something."

"Yeah?" Stiles asks, leaning forwards, his hands sliding up Derek's front. His fingers catching into the fabric of his Henley. "And what would that be?"

"Death." He murmurs, as soon as Stiles's lips get too close to his own. 

Stiles pauses, blinking as he backs up. "What? Confusion crosses his features. He starts to pull his hands away when he gasps out. 

Derek is bleeding. "Death. But, not… your death." A black streak of blood bubbles out of his mouth. "No, you're death will come… after everything you love is dead." The same blood starts to flow from his tear ducts. And from his ears. He leans up, getting his face right against Stiles's. "Until you beg for your own demise."

"No…" he jerks himself off of the bed. Stumbling backwards. "You're not Derek!" He feels something sticky crawling down his cheek. He reaches a shaking hand up to his face, shuddering as Derek starts laughing. He pulls his hand back, only to see the same black blood on his finger tips. "No… this isn't right. You're not right! Derek!" He screams his alpha's name.

"Stiles!"

"Derek!" 

"Stiles! Wake up!" Someone is shaking him. Their hands on his shoulders.

"Huh!?" He blinks his eyes open. A quick look around and he notices he's in the pups room. Sitting in the rocking chair. Logan looking up at him from his chest. She was crying quietly, Derek was bent over them, his hands on Stiles's shoulders. 

"Hey. There you are." His alpha smiles down at him, he sighs softly. "Nightmare?"  
   
Stiles rubs his left hand over Logan's back. His right goes straight to his face. He rubs his skin, feeling for that black goop. "Y-yeah. Pretty bad one. Um, but not in front of Logie, later, ok?" 

"Alright. You were nearly screaming my name, so I figure it was an Orcish dream?" He crouches in front of them. One knee on the floor.

"Yeah. But, later." He looks down at his sweet girl. "Hey, hey, it is alright. Da just had a bad dream."

"Goo man." Her soft voice echoes.

"What?" Stiles gives her a puzzled look. "What did you say?"

"Goo man. He bad. Don' wanna go with him." She rubs her face into his shirt. Still shaking softly from being startled awake by her Da's screams.

Derek perks up at that. "No one will ever take you, Logan. No one." He flashes his red eyes, "Ever." 

Stiles can only stare at Derek, his eyes wide. They flare purple as he listens to his daughter. Not only are his nightmares getting more frequent, they are starting to seep into his real life. “Logan? What does the Goo man look like?” he asks softly, hand still brushing up and down her shaking back. 

The toddler snuffles against Stiles’ chest, rubbing her moist face into his graphic tee. “No wanna talk about it. I don’t like him.” She clings to her Da’s front.

“It’s okay, honey. The house if full of people and wolves that love you. Nothing will ever take you from us, do you understand?” Derek asks, pulling Stiles and Logan into his lap as he sits on the floor. “We just want to know what he looks like, so we can stop him if we see him, alright?” he asks, gently cupping the young child’s face in his big palm.

After a few sniffles, and a hand rubbed across her own eyes, Logan nods. “He kinda looks like Da. But… meaner. Um…” she looks across the room, eyes seeming to look at nothing as she thinks. “But, with sharper teeth.” She reaches up and pokes at her Da’s lips. “And black goo comes out of his mouth and nose. Like he is sick.” She leans against Stiles, eyes on Derek. “Daddy… he’s not very nice.”

“I know, sweetheart.” Derek sighs, pulling them closer as he gives Stiles a look. He barely whispers, “Nogutsune?” saying it so that only Stiles can hear him. He worriedly pets across Logan’s back as well.

“Can’t be. We figured out how to stop it before it could hurt anyone. Well. Sorta, I still feel bad with what it made me do to Finstock. And Scott. But, luckily everyone figured out how to stop it right before it could try to kill Allison. I still don’t know what those ninja guys were though, or who that mysterious Japanese lady was.” He shudders at the memories of that foul soul that tried to make him kill all his friends and family.

 Thankfully they were able to figure out what it was trying to do and stopped it. Even if the bite Scott gave him didn’t turn him at the time. Stiles, really, does not miss high school. Too many close calls, too many dead friends.

“It’s contained in the Rowan canister Deaton made. And we have it in the Hale Vault. Might be a good idea and have Peter check to make sure it wasn’t moved. If we knew where the Nemeton was, I’d have us check to make sure no new sprouts are growing.”

“I’ll have Peter go check, and I think he knows where it is. My mother had him tasked with keeping an eye on it. Besides keeping us safe and in line, he was to make sure no one misused the Nemeton.” Derek replies, smiling sadly as he notices that Logan fell back to sleep. Poor kid looked exhausted now that he took a closer look at her. “Hey, have you noticed anything going on with this little pup?”

“Sounds good. Hmm?” he looks down at Logan, smiling as he notices she fell asleep again. “Now that you mention it, she has been sleeping a lot. Like, more than I used to when I was in school. Should we have Melissa take a look at her before we head up to the cabin?”

“I don’t hear anything wrong. Yeah, I’ll throw her a text and see if she can check out our littlest pup before we leave tonight.” Derek leans forward to give Stiles a kiss on his temple, bending a bit he gives on to Logan’s forehead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, some of you are probably freaking out. So, let me explain; Blake fucked shit up, Scott became True Alpha. Nemeton acted up. Nogutsune caused havok. Defeated before Kira could show up. Scott and Stiles never found Malia in the woods. Boyd and Erica were killed by Alpha pack. Chapter 5 will be posted before end of March, even if I have to sell my soul to Crowley! It will be up before the end of March!

**Author's Note:**

> Nickename reference;  
> Stiles: kiddo, pet, honey, Da (kids call him that, and referenced that by adults to the kids)  
> Derek: dear, hon, love, Papa (kids call him that, and referenced that by adults to the kids), nephew, son, alpha  
> Peter: uncle, love, jerk, asshole, Daddy (kids call him that, and referenced that by adults to the kids)  
> John Stilinski: sheriff, dad, daddy, Pa (only Logan calls him that), Grandpa (kids call him that, and referenced that by adults to the kids), sir  
> Scott: Scotty (Elena and Stiles call him that), Daddy (Clayton is the only one who calls him that), kid, son  
> Lydia: Lyds (Stiles and kids call her that)
> 
>  
> 
> I'm still not sure how I'm going to do this part of their lives. If I'm going to have each chapter be a month, a few months, or a year. I could have it be a vote in the comments, but as the author I can suddenly change my mind. Just like I'll be adding more tags, characters and relationships as I post.
> 
> And I want Stiles to have a gamer streaming stay at home job because thats what I wish I could do in real life as well.
> 
> My favorite people to watch are;  
> TheKingNappy (all 3 channels on YouTube and his twitch)  
> Dashiegames  
> Gameboy Luke  
> Dekadurr  
> Pk Sparks  
> Moheat  
> Caitchu  
> MsSnowhite  
> ADrive
> 
> If you follow or subscribe to someone i didn't mention here and you highly recommend them, send me their name in the comments. No links! I know how to use search on twitch and youtube.
> 
> Thanks! And stay tuned for more!


End file.
